Pinstripe Potoroo (Boss Fights)
Pinstripe Potoroo is a boss in Crash Bandicoot, Crash Team Racing, and Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Pinstripe reprises his role as a boss in the first game of N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot Pinstripe Potoroo (クールな ピンストライプ lit. Cool Pinstripe in Japanese) is the fourth boss fight in Crash Bandicoot. It takes place on Cortex Island and is the first boss fight situated on that island; it is set in Pinstripe's office, and it is the only level of its type. He has six hit points. It begins with Pinstripe standing on his desk shooting at Crash with his trusty Tommy-gun, laughing insanely. Then, he jumps off and starts shooting at Crash, who's cowering behind a chair which is withstanding the bullets. Every now and then Pinstripe will cross the room as he stops shooting, giving Crash the time to spin him or jump on him, taking one off his hit points. He'll then do this two more times. Once Pinstripe just has three hit points he'll start jumping on and off his desk laughing like crazy. This time however, his gun will clog up after a small series of shots, letting Crash spin him or jump on him. On his final hit point Pinstripe's gun will malfunction on the desk and when Crash spins or jumps on him he fires a few more as a last attack but accidentally shoots the generator at the back. He then falls to his knees. Video Crash Bandicoot Prototype, Part 22 Pinstripe Potoroo Crash Bandicoot - E3 Beta Version, Part 24 Pinstripe Potoroo Pinstripe - Boss 4 - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 19) Password This corresponds to a save file at this level (63%, 1 key, 11 gems). Trivia *Pinstripe's portrait is located on the left side of his office. Cortex's is on the right. *In Crash 1, when Crash is hiding behind the chairs in Pinstripe's boss fight, the chairs aren't damaged by the gunfire. *The Tawna bonus round in the previous level, Toxic Waste, saves at this stage. Music Crash Team Racing Pinstripe is the fourth boss in Crash Team Racing. He's not seen until the final world, Citadel City, and he's raced on his home track Hot Air Skyway. Pinstripe's choice of weapon is bombs which he throws behind. Beating him gets the player the fourth and final key. The easiest way to beat him is to use the 'wall jump' shortcut (see Hot Air Skyway for details). Hit him with a weapon just before he makes one of the jumps so he falls off or simply pass him to avoid his cross-fire. Video N. Sane Trilogy The battle is the same as the first game with minor differences. * When Crash touches Pinstripe without spinning him Crash bounces backwards, similar to bumping into Papu Papu, making a sound similar to jumping on a Bounce Crate or a Turtle. * Also, the glassmarks after his defeat are different. * When he is defeated, he will fall off the table and a large lamp that is on the top in the middle of his office will fall right on him. Pinstripe Potoroo icon.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Pinstripe's boss fight is the same as in the original Crash Team Racing. As the player waits outside of his boss portal, a thick amount of smoke comes out of it, and a flurry of bullets start raining down around the player. After the onslaught of bullets die down, Pinstripe emerges from the smoke with his Tommy Gun, revealing that he was the one that shot at the player. As the smoke clears, Pinstripe taunts the player as he blows the smoke off the barrel of his Tommy Gun, exclaiming that he's the speed champion around here and that he's going to be the one to save the world from Oxide, for a sizable fee, of course. Pinstripe then pulls out a bowling bomb and throws it the player, which explodes. Pinstripe then hops inside of his kart, laughing maniacally as he power slides into his boss portal. Upon defeating Pinstripe, Pinstripe admits defeat to the player, saying that they've beat him fair-and-square, but doubts that they'll be lucky against Oxide. Pinstripe then mischievously deflates the right upper wheel of his kart, in which he hid the boss key in. Pinstripe then gives the player the final boss key. Walkthrough Crash Team Racing (Nitro-Fueled) - Pinstripe (Hard Mode, w Cutscenes)-2 es:Boss Stage: Pinstripe Category:Boss Fights Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Only Levels in N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled